


One Last Bow

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, acrobatics and stunts, bokuto gets an awkward boner, holiday au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people would think Iwaizumi and Bokuto would know the ins and outs of their acrobatics show, considering they performed almost every night... But sometimes Bokuto can be a liability to himself. </p>
<p>However, Iwaizumi can't say he's any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Bow

**Author's Note:**

> *blushes furiously* so uuuh... I went on holiday and there was this acrobatics show on at the hotel one night and it was just two beefy guys doing some balancing acts. All my mind saw though was IwaBoku...
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!! I'm just gonna go and hide in a corner now /)//////(\

_Just take a deep breath, Hajime, you can do this. 1... 2... 3..._

The bright stage lights obscure Iwaizumi's vision so he can't see the fifty or so holidaymakers watching his every move. He counts down slowly while making sure the two chairs either side of him are steady, then lifts himself up into a pike position -his toes pointed out and his legs in a horizontal position- while he holds onto the backs of the chairs to stay in the air.

The audience claps as he keeps his balance and then moves his body in a way that eventually has him doing a handstand in the middle of the stage, still balancing dangerously between the small wooden seats.

The loose red trousers he's wearing ride up his ankles as he stays still and waits for the round of applause to finish. He also feels the stray beads of sweat covering his bare chest run down his neck and tickle behind his ears. That's usually his cue to come back down to earth safely before he crashes instead.

The crowd cheer and clap once more as he does some flashy cartwheels, bows and forward rolls that he personally finds a mundane addition to the routine, but oikawa insisted they're what the audience wants to see and of course, Bokuto agreed with him.

Bokuto's supposed to be joining him again on stage any minute now, dressed in the same red pants Iwaizumi is wearing so their act would change from a solo to a duo again. Knowing Bokuto though, he's probably too busy fixing his hair back into its horned owl look to realise he's supposed to be back on stage. 

He makes a sound that sort of resembles a roar, hoping it will get his partners attention. Most of the audience just think it's part of the "I'm so manly and strong, look at me" vibe their show gives off as he does a few more flashy moves to go with the shouting.

Luckily though, it works and moments later Bokuto walks on stage left. The two of them move into place- Bokuto balancing between the chairs just as Iwaizumi had minutes ago, with Iwaizumi standing on his shoulders. And then for their final trick of the routine, Iwaizumi spreading his legs and doing fancy tricks while gripping onto Bokuto's shoulders almost as tightly as the latter grips the wood of the chairs beneath him.

The audience marvels at their strength as they always do until their dramatic background music comes to an end and they bow.

"How could you miss your cue, idiot!" Hisses Iwaizumi, just loud enough so only Bokuto can hear him over the cheering.

"It takes a while to look this good y'know," he replies and gives Iwaizumi a flirty wink.

"God, you're becoming more like Oikawa as the days go by," Iwaizumi shudders, "I'll be having nightmares tonight."

"Maybe I could change that," says Bokuto seductively, probably forgetting where he even is.

Iwaizumi decides they've done one bow too many and briefly waves goodbye to the audience before briskly walking to their dressing room off stage. He hears Bokuto following him close at his heels, just as he'd hoped.

The minute both of them step inside, Iwaizumi pins Bokuto against the door to close it and presses his lips to his partners urgently.

Bokuto moans from the tingling sensation the kiss creates. The noise speaks words to Iwaizumi. _More, give me more._

Iwaizumi presses his mouth harder against Bokuto's and the kiss becomes more and more heated as their hands start to explore each other; Iwaizumi's to Bokuto's arms and Bokuto's to Iwaizumi's back, yet traveling further down to his ass.

Iwaizumi only needs to move his leg between Bokuto's to know the taller one is pretty aroused by the situation- and no wonder, the sexual tension had been flowing between them all evening, from when Iwaizumi took of his shirt a little more slowly in the changing room when he knew Bokuto was looking, to right now.

The idea of what would probably lead from their heated kiss, happening right under the audience's noses probably excited Iwaizumi a lot more than it should. They would all still be sitting there, waiting for the final bow- that stupid one that happens when the show seems like it's over... But it's not.

The show isn't over.

_Shit._

He moves Bokuto out the way of the door and pulls it open. Bokuto must think they're going to take things elsewhere when he tries to trail kisses down Iwaizumi's neck, unaware of the important thing they'd both forgotten.

"Bokuto, the _bow!_ "

Finally, Bokuto's face shows that it's clicked -the audience are still there, the presenter of tonight's entertainment waiting for them to come on after he says their names- and he runs towards the stage, not even giving a member of staff the chance to ask where they'd been. Iwaizumi follows but not before double checking the area of his crotch for any awkward boners.... Unlike Bokuto, who ran out in a flash.

Fortunately enough, they're still in their loose fitting red pants, so the tent in Bokuto's trousers isn't that noticeable, unless someone's looking very closely.

So it's not surprising that two woman in the front row are giggling and whispering to each other as Bokuto waves and smiles as if nothing's wrong. The woman then look at Iwaizumi and giggle to themselves too; he's smart enough to realise they've figured out who _gave_ Bokuto that boner.

He feels his face heat up in embarrassment and it feels like forever until they finally _(finally)_ walk off stage and the audience starts to leave their seats.

The second Bokuto is hidden from everyone else by the stage curtain, he crawls down to the ground and pretends to cry.

"I had a boner, Iwaizumi- _a boner! On stage!_ "

Iwaizumi crouches down beside Bokuto and puts an arm around him. He was trying to be comforting, but comforting was never his strongest suit.

"Not many people noticed," he says while patting his back, "and the ones that did probably thought we make a hot couple."

He wants to cringe at his own words, they're just what Bokuto needs to feel better, so the embarrassment doesn't really matter any more.

"Let's just go home and pretend none of this happened," he suggests, "well, apart from what happened in the dressing room..."

"Say no more," says Bokuto and the two of them pack away their things to try and get an earlier bus back to their flat.

 

This time, it's Bokuto who's pushing Iwaizumi against the door and bringing his body closer and closer, to the point where there's not even air between them, only the fabric of their clothes.

Iwaizumi fumbles with the buttons on Bokuto's shirt that the latter took so long to do up, to the point they almost missed their bus.

He reaches the last button then opens the shirt to push it down past Bokuto's biceps. Iwaizumi grabs his partners hips and grinds his own, the friction making both of them moan with pleasure.

The motion sends Iwaizumi into a state of ecstasy as his hips move in time with Bokuto's and the latter tugs on Iwaizumi's short, spiky hair, making Iwaizumi involuntary growl. Not that he really minds anyway.

"I want your cock in my mouth, Iwaizumi," murmurs Bokuto as he removes his lips from Iwaizumi's to pull up the tshirt covering his well toned muscles and tries to undo the buckle on his jeans. 

"Have some patience," whispers back Iwaizumi, then playfully bites the shell of Bokuto's ear. He pushes Bokuto across the room to their bedroom, then gives one last push so Bokuto lands on the bed, laughing.

"Take me, I'm yours!" Jokes Bokuto as he spreads his arms and legs out like a starfish on the bed. Iwaizumi stands at the end and tries not to laugh, but when he sees Bokuto starting to get antsy at the lack of touching from his partner, Iwaizumi feels a smirk spread across his lips.

He fits himself between Bokuto's legs and makes out with him a little more, to the point where Bokuto can't help himself anymore and wraps his arms around Iwaizumi to roll them over so Bokuto is on top.

He kisses along Iwaizumi's jaw, then down his neck, then lower and lower to the point where he's mouthing at the crotch of Iwaizumi's jeans.

Iwaizumi slowly becomes breathless from anticipation as Bokuto slides Iwaizumi's belt off then finally frees Iwaizumi's cock from his tight jeans and boxers. 

He lets out a breathy moan when Bokuto runs his tongue from base to tip of his erection, then his mouth closes over him.

_"Fuck,"_ moans Iwaizumi. It never ceases to amaze him how good Bokuto is at blow jobs; from the strong grip on Iwaizumi's thighs to the swirling motions Bokuto does with his tongue.

He threads his fingers through Bokuto's hair and hopes he won't mind him messing up the styled spikes- they'll be having a shower after this anyway.

Knowing he's close to release, Iwaizumi let's Bokuto know between heavy pants. Bokuto takes his mouth off Iwaizumi's cock, then jerks at it with a calloused hand while pressing kisses along Iwaizumi's hip bone.

"Cum for me, Hajime," he murmurs, before sucking on the sensitive skin on Iwaizumi's thigh, leaving red marks.

Iwaizumi does just that, and makes a low sound in the back of his throat. He gives himself a moment to remember his name, and who the incredibly hot guy cleaning up his cum is.

He doesn't wait a minute longer for his lips to meet Bokuto's once more as he sits up on the bed and brings their bodies flush to each other.

He trails a hand down Bokuto's sweaty torso until he takes a hold of his cock and rubs his finger over the head teasingly, making Bokuto whimper.

Iwaizumi moves his hand, first slowly, then picking up the pace, to the point where Bokuto turns to putty from his touch.

While Iwaizumi kisses Bokuto passionately, the latter doesn't take long to cum and flatten Iwaizumi on the bed from his weight with a sigh.

"Don't you _dare_ fall asleep on me!" Says Iwaizumi, struggling to get off the bed. He takes Bokuto's hand though to let him know he's not angry in any way.

Using one hand to prop himself up and the other intertwined with Iwaizumi's, Bokuto smiles at his partner and pecks a kiss on his nose.

"We'll shower then," he suggests, and Iwaizumi sees no problem with that... Not a single one.


End file.
